


The Dare / Вызов

by SylvanFaustGo



Series: Переводы на русский. [5]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Humor, Identity Reveal, Kwami Swap, Love Confessions, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-12
Updated: 2021-01-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 22:28:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28714290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SylvanFaustGo/pseuds/SylvanFaustGo
Summary: Маринетт принимала вызов за вызовом со стороны своих одноклассников, и Адриану не нужно было ни о чём переживать, пока ей не предложили украсть Кольцо Кота Нуара...
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Series: Переводы на русский. [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1785973
Kudos: 3





	The Dare / Вызов

**Author's Note:**

  * For [11JJ11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/11JJ11/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Dare](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28642575) by [11JJ11](https://archiveofourown.org/users/11JJ11/pseuds/11JJ11). 



> Big thanks to 11JJ11 for allowing me to translate his work!

То, что в классе начиналось как простая игра в «Правда или Вызов», очень скоро превратилось в «Вызов для Маринетт».

Адриану не составило труда понять, почему общий фокус переместился на неё – Маринетт из разу в раз выбирала вызов. Конечно, Ким действовал схожим образом всегда, равно как и Аликс, но никто не ожидал увидеть взгляд полный решимости со стороны девушки-из-пекарни, когда Джулека вызвала её спуститься на землю из окна второго этажа их школы.

И Маринетт проделала это без всяких колебаний и с ошеломляющей скоростью.

Они увидели ту её сторону, которую раньше не замечали, так что все быстро присоединились к веселью, чтобы узнать, как далеко она готова зайти в выполнении. И каждый вызов она встречала с ухмылкой: забраться обратно в класс через окно, залезть на крышу, ткнуть Хлою в нос (что вызвало у последней визг, как если бы миру настал конец), украсть телефон месье Дамокля, победить Кима в забеге (вызов, предложенный Кимом), одолеть Кима в подъёме тяжестей (также вызов от Кима), поймать живого голубя напротив месье Рамьера (что привело к появлению Месье Голубя в шестьдесят третий раз), переписываться в телефоне во время занятий мадам Менделеевой, сделать селфи с Ледибаг (не самый сложный вызов, но он был предложен Альей), обнять акуму в следующей битве (что она и в самом деле осуществила!) и переплыть Сену.

Так Адриан узнал несколько вещей о Маринетт. Что она храбрая, что она гораздо сильнее, чем кажется на первый взгляд и что она безумная.

Пока не было ни одного вызова, который она бы отклонила, и класс был намерен выяснить, что же она не сможет выполнить. Когда Нино предложил ей пойти и обнять Габриэля Агреста во время его следующего публичного выступления, он подумал, что в этот раз Маринетт точно отступит,… но вскоре они вживую наблюдали, как она подошла к его отцу прямо посреди интервью, приобняла за плечи мужчину и сделала селфи с ним, после чего ушла, предварительно послав Натали знак мира.

Девушка была настолько же потрясающей, сколько и пугающей.

На следующий день в школе Маринетт самодовольно демонстрировала всем своё селфи с Габриэлем Агрестом, пусть некоторые мелкие новостные сайты и осветили данное событие. Всё-таки не каждый день кто-то мог спокойно подойти к Габриэлю и избежать затем проблем. Чёрт, да даже он сам не смел такое проделывать. Но было очень забавно наблюдать за ошеломлённым лицом отца, когда это произошло, хотя, было кристально ясно, что тот просто не знал, как реагировать.

\- Ты сумасшедшая, подруга! – воскликнула Алья, глядя на фотография и качая головой в неверии. – Я на все сто была уверена, что ты не будешь выполнять этот вызов, всё же карьера и всё такое.

\- Эта девчонка умудрилась убедить мою маму по-настоящему проводить со мной часть времени, - надменно произнесла Хлоя. – Неужели вы думали, что строгий взгляд дяди Габа остановит её? Нам нужно нечто крупное, которое эта пекарка ни за что не захочет делать.

\- Посмотрим, Хлоя, посмотрим, - сказала Маринетт, сверкнув немного безумной ухмылкой. – Выдай самое худшее.

\- Хм… Иди и сиди час в мусорке, - выдала блондинка. – В конце концов, это то место, которому ты и принадлежишь.

\- Хлоя, - низким голосом начал Адриан, но та лишь закатила в ответ глаза.

\- Слишком низко, - фыркнул Ким. – Мы все знаем, что Маринетт может и сделает это… Нам нужно что-то более интересное. Знаю! Забраться на верхушку Эйфелевой Башни!

\- Легко, - отозвалась Маринетт.

\- Нет! – беспокойно воскликнула Роуз. – Школа – это одно дело, но ведь она может очень сильно покалечиться, если она выполнит! 

\- Даже не упоминая о том, что это незаконно, - добавил Макс. 

\- Она уже украла телефон директора, - фыркнул Нино. – Сомневаюсь, что её заботит закон. 

\- Я вернула его назад, - застенчиво заметила Маринетт. 

\- К тому же, Маринетт крадёт телефоны постоянно, так что это для неё детские забавы, - сказала Алья. 

\- Маринетт регулярно крадёт телефоны? – удивлённо заморгал Адриан, заставив её вскрикнуть. 

\- Нет! – поспешно ответила она, отодвигая Алью в сторону. – Не регулярно, а только когда необходимо, хе-хе… Ладно! Чей вызов следующий? 

\- Раз уж телефоны это для тебя детские забавы, - Джулека улыбалась, мягко произнося эти слова, - так почему бы тебе не украсть нечто крупнее? 

\- Что, ты хочешь, чтобы она отправилась за Моной Лизой? – фыркая со своего места, спросил Натаниэль. 

\- Я не позволю вам грабить папин музей! – прорычала Аликс. 

\- Я думаю, что Джулека верно мыслит, - усмехнулась Алья. – Наша же цель выяснить пределы Маринетт, так? Нам нужно лишь продолжать давить, пока мы не найдём то, что она откажется или будет не способна сделать. 

\- Говори, - кивнула Маринетт. 

\- Хм, - Алья уже не скрывала своей ухмылки, - как насчёт того, что даже владельцы различных сил не способны осуществить? Как думаете, ребят, это остановит её? 

\- А стоит ли нам вообще знать, о чём ты думаешь? – взглянул на неё Адриан. 

\- Маринетт, я хочу, чтобы ты украла Камень Чудес Кота Нуара. 

Глаза Адриана мгновенно расширились, а руки инстинктивно прикрыли палец с кольцом. Но, к счастью, на него никто не обращал внимания, поскольку все стояли с раскрытыми ртами после Альиного вызова. Несколько его одноклассников выглядели несколько оскорблено из-за того, что она вообще посмела предложить подобное, но в большинстве из них легко читался острый интерес от этой идеи, а также слышались фырки сдерживаемого смеха. Все глаза были направлены на Маринетт, чтобы увидеть её реакцию. Хлоя же ухмылялась, явно думая, что они точно нашли предел возможностей Маринетт. 

Черноволосая девушка немного нахмурилась, а затем, спустя мгновение, уверенно встретилась глазами с Альей и, сверкая вызовом в них, произнесла: 

\- По рукам. 

Комната вокруг них мгновенно взорвалась разговорами, все говорили одновременно, обсуждая саму идею, что Маринетт отправится за Камнем Чудес одного из героев. Сам же Адриан, с широко раскрытыми глазами, не мог отвести взгляда от неё, находясь в прострации. Что она задумала? Устроить ему засаду после битвы с акумой? Попросить одолжить его? Конечно, она знала, что они были подготовлены к таким случаям, так что его Камень Чудес не сможет покинуть палец. И она не смотрела в его сторону, так что, скорее всего, у неё не было предположений о том, кем он является. 

\- Ты не можешь похитить кольцо Кота Нуара! – в шоке выдавила Милен. – Он… он… он же Кот Нуар! 

\- Суперзлодеи годы пытались стащить кольцо у него, на что ты вообще рассчитываешь? – с насмешкой спросила Хлоя. 

\- К завтрашнему утру Кольцо Кота Нуара будет в этом классе, - скрестила руки на груди Маринетт. – Просто ждите и увидите сами. 

\- Это будет весело! – со смехом сказала Аликс. 

Адриан лишь сглотнул, решив, что Коту Нуару точно надо избегать свою принцессу в ближайшие двадцать четыре часа. 

***

\- Ты выглядишь неважно, Котёнок. 

Кот Нуар сначала подскочил, когда услышал позади себя голос, на полсекунды даже подумав, что это Маринетт. Впрочем, слово «Котёнок» мгновенно успокоило его, и он обернулся, чтобы послать улыбку Ледибаг, прежде чем она присела рядом с ним. Сегодня они вышли на патруль гораздо раньше, так что они могли в данный момент просто сидеть и смотреть на город перед ними. 

\- Дела в обычной жизни, - легко ответил он, пытаясь решить: стоит ли ему говорить о том, как услышал, что кто-то устроил охоту за его Камнем Чудес. Но он знал, что Ледибаг могла поговорить с Альей, так что если Алья упомянула об этом в разговоре, то это могло бы привести к его классу и поставить под угрозу его секретную личность. – Ничего серьёзного. 

Логически, он знал, что ему не стоит переживать по этому поводу – никто не знал, кем он является и когда он трансформируется, он с лёгкостью мог одолеть любого обычного человека… Вот только Маринетт не была обычной. Он знал, отталкиваясь от того, что видел во время её вызовов, что она с лёгкостью может забраться на ту же крышу, что и он с Ледибаг, если она этого захочет. И с дедлайном до завтрашнего утра он искренне предполагал, что она десантируется с вертолёта прямо на его голову, чтобы достать Камень Чудес. Когда она ставила перед собой какую-то цель, то она добивалась её, так что у него были все основания для того, чтобы переживать за то, что она сможет добраться до его кольца и заполучить его. 

Незаметно для самого себя он покрутил кольцо на пальце и заметил, что Ледибаг тоже смотрит на кольцо. 

\- Знаешь, ещё со времён Рефлектдолл я задумывалась о том, - начала Ледибаг, коснувшись своих серёжек, - что произойдёт, если мы снова будем разделены с нашими Камнями Чудес? А затем пытаться справиться с силами друг друга фактически без опыта? 

\- Это была тяжёлая битва, - кивнул он. – Интересная, но тяжёлая. 

\- Так что я подумала, может нам снова обменяться Камнями Чудес, получить полное чувство от сил, не находясь при этом в жару битвы, - предложила она, заставив его уши встать торчком. Быть Мистером Багом было просто потрясающе, а Ледибаг в образе Леди Нуар… была просто очаровательной. – Может, обменяемся сразу после этого патруля до следующего? Таким образом мы также сможем провести время с квами. 

Сначала его сознание перешло в режим «Защитить Камень Чудес», в котором, собственно, он и был с того самого момента, как он услышал заявление Маринетт, что она украдёт его, но затем он понял, что это было идеальным решением! Даже если Маринетт каким-то образом сумеет отследить его или зажать в углу, она не сможет забрать его Камень Чудес, потому что кольцо не у него! Конечно, Камень Божьей Коровки тоже является впечатляющим объектом для кражи… но её целью всё же было кольцо. 

\- Я думаю, что это потрясающая идея! – мгновенно воскликнул он, возможно, чересчур восхищённо, так как Ледибаг усмехнулась. – Кстати, а как мы проведём обмен? 

\- Канализация? – предложила она, из-за чего он немного сморщил нос. Не самое приятное место, но это всё-таки не какой-нибудь склад на окраине города, куда может заглянуть любой. 

\- Всё что угодно, ради шанса увидеть прекрасную Леди Нуар снова, - улыбнулся он, заставив её закатить глаза. 

\- По-прежнему не могу поверить, что ты тогда так легко отделался, назвав меня именем нашего шипа. 

\- Это очень милый шип, и ты знаешь это. 

\- Может это и твой ОТП, - ухмыльнулась она, - но это мой БрОТП (1). 

***

(1)– ОТП (OTP - One True Pairing) – по сути, это тот пейринг, который вы считаете каноничным. БрОТП (BroTP – Bro True Pairing) – по сути, здесь это игра слов, но на самом деле это означает дружбу, поскольку в английском языке понятие «бро» можно отнести к любому полу. Здесь идёт речь о том, что Ледибаг намекает на то, что она и Леди Нуар – лучшие друзья, лучшие бро. 

***

\- Можешь отпускать свои шуточки тогда, когда наденешь клоунский костюм, моя Леди. 

***

На следующий день Адриан вошёл в класс, чувствуя себя очень уверенно. Серебристые с красной каймой, какими он всегда их видел, серёжки Ледибаг сидели сейчас в его ушах. Натали лишь приподняла брови, но ничего не произнесла, поскольку технически именно его отец настоял на том, чтобы проколоть уши для некоторых фотосессий. Впрочем, обладать Камнем Чудес Божьей Коровки было приятно: впервые от него не пахло вонючим сыром, а тики была очень приятным собеседником. 

Лучше всего было то, что Маринетт не могла украсть его Камень Чудес никаким магическим образом, что значило, что он мог расслабиться. 

\- Ты сошёл с ума, Ким, - сказала Аликс, качая головой. – Маринетт, конечно, потрясающая, но в этот раз у неё абсолютно никаких шансов на то выполнить этот вызов. 

\- Сто евро, - ответил Ким. – Ставлю сто евро на то, что Камень Чудес Кота Нуара у неё. 

\- Триста, что нет, - парировала Хлоя. 

\- Ставлю десять на то, что она хотя бы пыталась, - кивнула Роуз. 

\- Пятьдесят на то, что она попыталась побороть Кота в попытке отнять его, - с ухмылкой пополнила коллекцию ставок Аликс. 

\- Пятнадцать, что Ледибаг пришлось при этом поспешить Нуару на помощь, - добавила Джулека. 

\- О, вы ставите на меня? – раздался позади них голос Маринетт, впервые за долгое время пришедшей так рано. 

Все в классе смотрели на неё, но она не выглядела унылой, наоборот – она выглядела чрезвычайно самодовольно. Интуиция Адриана дёрнулась, но он напомнил себе, что кольцо находилось в безопасности у Ледибаг. Она была Хранителем, так что она никак не могла допустить подобного. 

\- Итак, неужели сегодня тот самый день, когда мы увидим храбрую Маринетт, столкнувшуюся с вызовом, который оказался ей не по зубам? – наклонилась вперёд Алья, сверкая ухмылкой. 

\- Почему вы все ведёте себя так, как будто я проиграла этот вызов? – закатила глаза Маринетт. 

Тишина. 

\- Потому что этого просто не может быть! – наконец воскликнул Макс. – Статистически, твой шансы забрать Камень Чудес у Кота Нуара близки к нулю! 

\- Ты и вправду думаешь, что можешь сделать то, чего не может Хищная Моль? – фыркнула Хлоя.

Маринетт засунула руку в карман и достала оттуда простую белую шкатулочку, которую она открыла, показав лежащее внутри полностью чёрное кольцо с мерцающей зелёной кошачьей лапкой посередине. Комната тут же взорвалась в бурных спорах, в то время как Адриан чувствовал, что он бледнеет. Маринетт сидела на своей парте и усмехалась с самым довольным выражением лица.

\- Не может быть, что оно настоящее! – воскликнула Аликс. – Ты сделала точную копию, мы все знаем, насколько ты изобретательна. 

\- Да, - поддержала её Хлоя, слегка расслабившись. – Так оно наверняка и есть, и она просто купила копию. Ты думала, что сможешь обмануть нас? 

\- Я никого не обманывала, - просто ответила Маринетт. – Я могу доказать, что это Камень Чудес Кота Нуара. 

С этими словами она надела кольцо на свой указательный палец, и Адриан с ужасом наблюдал, как чернота заменялась золотом и из Камня Чудес вырвалась вспышка зелёного света. Несколько одноклассников резко сделали вдох, увидев это, а когда свет рассеялся, они увидели в воздухе зевающего Плагга. 

\- Что это такое? – вскрикнул Натаниэль, отодвигаясь подальше. 

\- Какая милашка! – проворковала Роуз, сделав пару шагов вперёд, пока Плагг осматривал комнату, а Адриан бессильно падал на своё сидение. 

У Маринетт был его Камень Чудес. Она и в самом деле сейчас владела им. И она забрала его у Ледибаг! 

\- Эт-то квами, - выдавила из себя Хлоя. – Это квами, Камни Чудес бывают с квами. У неё и вправду Камень Чудес. 

\- О, глядите-ка, - сухо сказал Плагг, - Квин Би-ка. Ты мне не очень нравишься. Но ты нравишься Коту Нуару, хоть я и не понимаю почему. 

\- Оно говорит? – ахнула Милен. 

\- Круто, - прошептала Джулека. 

\- Как ты вообще умудрилась достать Камень Чудес Кота Нуара?! – прокричала Алья со своего места, тыкая пальцем в Плагга. – Даже Хищная Моль не смог этого сделать, хотя он тоже является владельцем Камня Чудес! 

\- Легко, - ответил Плагг. – Хищная Моль – идиот, а Косички – нет, - он кувыркнулся в воздухе, абсолютно не выглядя недовольным тем, что его украли. Он так и смотрел на квами, что тот заметил и послал ему ухмылку. – Кстати, у вас есть сыр? Кот Нуар ограничивает моё питание, что является просто преступлением! 

\- Не беспокойтесь, я верну его назад, - успокоила Маринетт, когда заметила, что несколько ребят смотрят на неё с ужасом. – Мне не нужен Камень Чудес, я просто споткнусь на ровном месте. И я не расскажу, как достала Кольцо. Нам не нужно, чтобы Хищная Моль узнал для себя пару новых идей. 

\- Сыру? – напомнил о себе Плагг. – Бедному, голодающему квами? 

\- Ты не… - начал Адриан, но быстро оборвал себя, поскольку он не должен был знать, что Плагг склонен преувеличивать, когда заходила речь о желании поесть. 

\- В моём сэндвиче есть немного чеддара, - признался Нино. 

\- У меня было с собой немного феты, - воодушевлённо добавил Ким. 

\- Адриан постоянно носит с собой камамбер или бри, - заметил Макс, и Адриан напрягся под внимательными взглядами одноклассников. 

\- Я… Я уже всё съел, - выдавил он из себя, хотя, на самом деле, он не принёс с собой сыр сегодня, потому что в его сумке была Тикки… И было ли это его воображением, или она и в самом деле беззвучно хохотала? Разве она не должна переживать? 

Плагг строго на него взглянул, прежде чем невинно посмотреть на остальных ребят вокруг. 

\- Я приму весь сыр, который у вас есть. Я очень голоден. 

Именно таким образом Плагг оказался окружён сыром и прочей едой за партой Альи и Маринетт, выглядя так, словно оказался в раю. И он продолжал посылать Адриану широчайшие ухмылки, когда этого никто не видел, но, по счастью, обычно на него кто-то всё же смотрел – в восхищении или же в шоке. 

\- Как выглядит Кот Нуар в обычной жизни? – спросила Алья, пытаясь сфотографировать квами через телефон, но была потрясена тем, что на экране ничего не отобразилось. 

\- А? Он? – спросил Плагг, взяв ещё крекеров. – Кот – зануда. 

\- Как будто мы до этого не знали об этом, - фыркнула Хлоя. 

Плагг почесал подбородок, прежде чем, блеснув глазами, послал хитрую улыбку Адриану. 

\- Тогда что вы хотите знать о нём? 

\- Мы не должны лезть в его персональную жизнь, - выпалил Адриан. 

\- Пока не будет какой-то раскрывающей личность темы, вполне можно, - лукаво ответил Плагг. 

\- Говорит ли он о Ледибаг? – спросила Роуз. 

Плагг попытался скрыть за фырканьем свой смех: 

\- Я не думаю, что он говорит о чём-то ещё. «Плагг, моя Леди взглянула на меня во время битвы» или «Плагг, видел ли ты то, как моя Леди победила сегодня акуму? Она такая красивая!» Ну и затем, конечно, драматичные вздохи. 

\- Я… - заикнулся Адриан, прежде чем остановить себя. – Я уверен, что это преувеличение… 

\- Затем, у него есть святыня Ледибаг, - громче произнёс Плагг, перебивая Адриана, - спрятанная глубоко внутри его шкафа. Он скупает весь мерч, как только объявляют о его появлении. 

Маринетт послала Плаггу странный взгляд, но тот захихикал. 

\- О, а что насчёт ограниченных изданий? – полюбопытствовала Алья. 

\- Владеет, - ответил Плагг, посылая в рот очередной кусок сыра. – «Ох, Плагг, только взгляни на эту коллекционную фигурку, они уловили её сущность так идеально. Не то, что эта, они вообще знают мою Леди?», после чего он заставляет эти фигурки целоваться. Он такой фанат… 

Адриану хотелось провалиться сквозь землю. 

\- И почему я не удивлена? – пробормотала Маринетт, заставив Плагга усмехнуться. 

\- Приятель, ты в порядке? – спросил у Адриана Нино. 

Он не знал, что сказать, не выдавая при этом то, что его собственный квами только что предал его, но, к счастью, он был спасён вошедшей в класс мисс Бюстье и привлекающей внимание класса хлопками. Похоже, она не заметила поедающего сыр кота на парте Альи и Маринетт, попросив достать рабочие тетради. 

\- Хорошо, ребята, сегодня мы продолжим изучение Александра Великого (2). Мы продолжим с того места, где остановились в прошлый раз, а именно когда он начал военную кампанию против Персии, продолжив то, что его отец, Филипп Второй… 

***

(2) – Александр Великий (Alexander the Great) –имеется в виду Александр Македонский. 

***

\- Неверно! – крикнул Плагг, взлетая со своего места воздух, заставив мисс Бюстье отпрыгнуть назад. – Александру было абсолютно плевать на отцовскую войну, он пытался вернуть назад Камень Чудес Божьей Коровки. 

\- Ч-что ты такое? – взвизгнула учительница, когда квами подлетел к ней поближе. – Макс, это ещё один из твоих роботов? 

\- Меня зовут Плагг, бог Разрушения, - сказал Плагг, повиснув перед ней. – Я тот, кто даёт силы Коту Нуару, но он не первый мой котёнок из тех, что у меня были. Александр был одним из многих и, честно, вы, люди, не знаете и половины всей этой истории, - после чего он обернулся лицом к классу. – Хотите послушать об Алексе? Что же, я был там и жил рядом с ним… Я могу преподать вам урок истории гораздо лучше, чем любой учитель или историк. 

\- Александр Великий был владельцем Камня Чудес? – воскликнула Алья. 

\- Один из моих котят, с кем не было рядом божьей коровки, - скрестив лапки, подтвердил Плагг. – Камень Божьей Коровки был утерян за век до этого, схожим образом, как и Бабочка с Павлином здесь, в Париже. Впрочем, продолжу: генерал и его напарник Кассандр, владел Камнем Черепахи, квами которого почувствовал активацию Божьей Коровки в районе востока, что и являлось настоящей причиной, почему он начал эту кампанию. 

\- Эм… - неуверенно протянула мисс Бюстье. 

\- Присядьте, - махнул ей лапкой квами. – Вы, может, и являетесь учителем истории, но я был живым свидетелем, и я преподам вашим ученикам урок, который они не забудут. Итак, продолжим: когда квами Кассандра почувствовал Божью Коровку, мы сразу же выдвинулись… 

Адриан не смог устоять, но увлечённо слушал, как Плагг рассказывал, потому, что, обычно, квами не произносил больше одного-двух слов о своих предыдущих владельцах. Он знал своего квами очень хорошо, так что мог с уверенностью сказать, что рассказываемая им история является правдой. И слышать то, как весомая фигура в истории прошлого вела себя как неугомонный ребёнок, было… по меньшей мере интересно. Плагг говорил о нём как о какой-то далёкой личности, но скорее как об очень старом друге. И то, как он обыкновенно говорил о ком-то, жившем давным-давно, заставляло схватиться за голову, даже зная, что квами жил с самого создания мира. Это было очень увлекательно, и большинство одноклассников явно были согласны с ним. 

Но это не значило то, что он забыл слова Плагга о Коте Нуара. 

\- Что ж, - оборвал себя Плагг прямо посреди описания одной из многочисленных битв Александра Великого, - ваш звонок скоро прозвенит, а у меня ещё есть дела. Будь добра, отдай моё кольцо назад, Косички. 

Маринетт, не колеблясь, сняла кольцо с пальца, и Плагг нырнул, чтобы забрать его. После прикосновения его лапки, кольцо мгновенно стало чёрным, вернувшись в активное состояние. Квами проделал ещё один круг в классе, прежде чем со смехом полететь в сторону окна, но прямо перед ним он остановился и ещё раз посмотрел на них. 

\- Надеюсь, вам всем понравился урок, - счастливо сказал Плагг. – А теперь, извините, мне надо вернуться к одному конкретному владельцу. Скажу лишь, что события будут очень интересными, хех! Ах да, ни слова в Ледиблог, Ледиблогерша, ты же ведь не хочешь, чтобы Хищная Моль посчитал, что из твоей подруги получится отличная акума? 

И, не дожидаясь ответа, со смехом вылетел в окно. 

\- Эм… - неуверенно произнесла мисс Бюстье, - Что же, это было не по плану урока, но всё равно прошло отлично? У нас есть ещё две минуты до звонка, так что можете поговорить друг с другом. 

\- Ну что, больше никаких вызовов для меня? – ухмыляясь, спросила Маринетт. 

Тишина. 

\- Помнится, - добавила она с ещё более широкой улыбкой, - некоторые из вас делали на меня ставки до того, когда я вошла, правильно? Получу ли я с них долю? 

\- Я выиграл сто евро! – восхищённо крикнул Ким. – А я вам говорил, что Маринетт справится! 

Адриан поставил свою сумку обратно на парту, чтобы у него была возможность обменяться взглядом с Тикки. Та посмотрела ему в глаза и пожала плечами. И Адриан по-прежнему не мог понять, как она может оставаться такой спокойной – Камень Чудес был украден у Ледибаг! Каким-то образом! Маринетт! Это же ЧП! 

Ему только оставалось надеяться, что Плагг вернётся прямо к Ледибаг. 

***

Этой же ночью он трансформировался в Мистера Бага, выбравшись на крыши в надежде на то, что ему удастся встретиться с напарницей, так как им было необходимо поговорить. 

Солнце уже село, так что Город Огней мог начинать оправдывать своё название. Красивые огни зажигались посреди ночи, сверкая и искря под взглядом немногочисленных звёзд на ночном небе. Мистер Баг выделялся в ночи, но он всё равно продолжал придерживаться теней, перепрыгивая с крыши на крышу, привыкнув к тому, что, обычно, его костюм позволял скрываться в тенях. 

Ещё одной вещью, к которой он не привык, было то, что его напарница была способна прятаться таким же образом. 

Леди Нуар выскочила из тени, когда Мистер Баг пронёсся прямо перед ней, врезавшись в него и прижав к крыше до того, как он успел издать вопль. Они кувыркнулись один раз, но Леди Нуар быстро выпуталась и уселась верхом, прижав его спиной к поверхности. И, послав ему ухмылку, с блеском в кошачьих глазах громко рассмеялась. 

\- Видел бы ты своё лицо! – смеялась она, пока сердце Мистера Бага гулко стучало в его груди. – Скажем так, в красном ты бросаешься в глаза куда сильнее, Котёнок. 

\- Котёнок сейчас ты, моя Леди, - ответил он, прежде чем облегчённо вздохнуть. – И слава богу, что Плагг сумел вернуться к тебе. 

\- …Хах? – Леди Нуар застыла. 

\- Кольцо, - объяснил Мистер Баг, бросив взгляд на её руку, где и находилось кольцо. – …Ты не заметила его отсутствия, так? 

\- Хех, отсутствия? –махнула рукой с кольцом она. – О чём ты говоришь, неужели ты думал, что я могу потерять Камень Чудес? – улыбнулась она. – Только не говорите мне, что этот жучок наслушался слухов. 

\- Слухов? – моргнул он. 

\- Я тоже слышала о них, - скрестила она руки, всё также восседая на нём верхом и улыбаясь, - и пусть я рада, что ты переживал за меня, клянусь, что это кольцо не покидало моих рук или лапок Плагга. 

\- И больше никто? 

\- Нет. 

Он сосредоточил свой взгляд на ней, поскольку здесь было два варианта. 

Или его Леди лгала ему, или же она была… 

\- Маринетт? 

Было невозможно не заметить, как замерла, стоило ему произнести имя, как повернулись уши в его сторону, как дёрнулась коса. Впрочем, выражение её лица было абсолютно нейтральным, а эти зелёные глаза лишь моргали. 

\- Что? 

\- Или ты Маринетт, или ты не знаешь, как следить за Камнями Чудес, - ответил Мистер Баг, приподняв бровь. – А поскольку я знаю, что последнее не является правдой… - он замер. – Погоди, ты устроила весь этот обмен Камнями только ради того, чтобы победить в вызове? 

\- Я… Э… Ну… - щёки Леди Нуар порозовели, а глаза мерцали как у оленя, которого поймали в свет фар. – Я не знаю, о чём ты говоришь? 

Он скрестил руки, вновь приподняв бровь: 

\- То есть, тогда я вообразил, что Плагг ставил меня в неловкое положение прямо перед всем классом… - он вновь прервал себя, чувствую, как приливает жар к его щекам. – Секундочку… Получается, что ты слышала каждое его слово тоже… 

\- Святыня Ледибаг, если я правильно помню? 

\- Это не святыня! – запротестовал Мистер Баг. – Это просто мерчендайз! И прячу я его в глубине своего шкафа из-за своего отца! К тому же, я видел твою комнату, а в ней миллионы фотографий… этой модели! 

Их лица теперь были полностью красными от смущения, а Мистер Баг только сейчас начал понимать, что спальня Ледибаг обвешана его фотографиями. - Я не Маринетт! – воскликнула Леди Нуар, размахивая руками в воздухе. – Э… м… Охотница за квами! Вот! Это не могу быть я! 

\- Я не назвал имени, - приподнял бровь он. – Я лишь сказал, что стены твоей комнаты увешаны моими фотографиями. И, тем не менее, ты сразу перепрыгнула на Маринетт? 

\- Она моя… Эм… секретный сестра-близнец! – выпалила она, прежде чем застыть. – Погоди, что значит – твои фотографии? 

Ухмыльнувшись, Мистер Баг перевернулся, так что теперь она была прижата к крыше. 

\- Что я могу сказать? – блеснул он глазами. – Я просто _модель_ горожанина. 

Лицо Леди Нуар было краснее костюма Ледибаг, звуки, вылетавшие из её рта, больше напоминали отдельные буквы, чем слова, но в её глазах было разочарование. Тот же самый блеск, когда Кот Нуар каламбурил перед своей Леди, но, тем не менее, с той же нервозностью, которой обладала Маринетт вокруг Адриана. 

\- Но-ты-мы-не-могли-кот-как? – с заиканием пробормотала она. 

\- Супергерой и модель… - ухмыльнулся он. – Делает ли это меня _супермоделью_ , м? 

\- Перестань! – запротестовала Леди Нуар. 

\- Ты просто представить себе не можешь, сколько я держал при себе эти каламбуры! – радостно выдохнул Мистер Баг, наклонившись ближе. – Знаешь что? Ты под _Агрестом_! 

Она издала громкий писк, прежде чем спрятать своё лицо в ладонях. Он замер, а улыбка начала спадать с его лица. 

\- Всё в порядке? – мягко спросил он. – Я не хотел расстроить тебя… 

\- Не расстроена! – крикнула Леди Нуар. – Удивлена! Растеряна! Не расстроена! – после чего взглянула на него. – Просто ты… просто ты… - она не договорила, лишь махнула рукой в его сторону, прежде чем снова спрятать лицо. – Неудивительно, что Плагг так легко согласился на это, он знал, что произойдёт… 

\- Тикки хохотала всё время, пока Плагг был там, - заметил Мистер Баг, прежде чем лечь рядом с Леди Нуар. 

Она перевернулась на бок, глядя на него некоторое время, прежде чем сделать глубокий вдох. 

\- Конечно, она хохотала, - пробормотала она. – Она наверняка смеялась над нами ещё со времён Тёмной Филина… - она вновь застыла. – Мастер Фу! Он знал о нас всё это время! И Вайзз! Агх! 

\- То, что мы были в одном классе? – спросил он, наклонив голову. Это, конечно, немного удивляло, было немного смешно, но, тем не менее, представлялось не таким крупным, как это казалось сейчас Маринетт. – На самом деле всё было не так уж далеко от истины, то есть, кто же знал, что наша «Ежедневная Ледибаг» окажется моей Ледибаг? 

\- Ага! – пискнула Леди Нуар. Он недоумённо посмотрел на неё, и она начала мять свои уши. – Всё это время мы бегали друг за другом кругами! 

\- Кругами? – моргнул он. 

\- Ты влюблён в Ледибаг! – воскликнула она. – А я влюблена в _Адриана_ _Агреста_! Кругами! И квами знали всё это время! 

Мистер Баг мог лишь только смотреть на неё… Потому что слышать от его Леди, что она любит его было… сильно. Он мог лишь только глотать эти слова, эхом повторяющиеся в его сознании, в то время как его сердце начало гулко стучать. Слова, которые раньше так легко вырывались из его рта, теперь застряли в его горле, и некоторое время он лишь наблюдал за тем, как она бессвязно что-то говорила… Какой потрясающий вид! 

\- …И Алья будет просто кричать, что операция «Секретный Сад» была успешной, и мы никогда не узнаем, кто же для Роуз настоящий… 

Он аккуратно дотронулся до её лица своей рукой, радуюсь, что в этот раз ему не надо переживать из-за когтей. Его прикосновение, казалось, заставило умереть все слова, вылетающие из её рта, и они смотрели друг другу в глаза в тишине. 

\- Ты любишь меня? – спросил он мягко. 

\- Да, - прошептала она, сглотнув. – Ещё с тех пор… с тех пор, как ты мне дал свой зонт… 

\- Я любил тебя с тех пор, как ты поклялась защищать Париж от Хищной Моли, - улыбнулся он и придвинулся ближе. – Ты тогда была абсолютно сногсшибательной, и я даже не удивлён, что за девушка за маской оказалась ещё более. 

\- И почему ты такой мягкий? – пробурчала Леди Нуар. – Нечестно. 

\- Ты потратила много времени, чтобы _запятнать_ это, - ухмыльнулся он. 

\- … Это был каламбур с Божьей Коровкой? – она сузила свои зелёные глаза. 

\- Не знаю, - засветился в ответ Мистер Баг. - Возможно, они просто _прилетели_ ко мне вместе с… 

\- Кот! - Что такое, Пурринцесса? Я тебя _зажучил_? – с довольным блеском в глазах спросил он. 

\- Заткнись. 

\- А ты заставь, - усмехнулся он. 

Он не был уверен, чего ему стоит ожидать: закатит ли она свои глаза, может, издаст стон или же в его голову прилетит йо-йо. Впрочем, последнее было невозможным, поскольку прямо сейчас это было _его_ йо-йо, но учитывая тот трюк, который она провернула, чтобы достать его кольцо, он не был бы удивлён, если б она сумела стащить его. 

Чего Мистер Баг не ожидал, так это того, что Леди Нуар схватит его за плечи и увлечёт в поцелуй. 

В этот раз был его черёд издавать удивлённый писк, приглушённый её губами поверх его. Ему понадобилось мгновение, прежде чем расслабиться и полностью утонуть в поцелуе. Это было пределом его мечтаний, и, пусть технически это был не первый их поцелуй, для него он был самым первым. 

Он обнял её вокруг пояса, приближая её к себе. Он почувствовал, как её коса обвилась вокруг них, а её руки лежали на его щеках, позволяя ей держаться рядом с ним. Спустя мгновение они разорвали поцелуй, открывая глаза и смотря друг на друга. И Мистер Баг чувствовал, как её тёплое дыхание касалось его щеки. 

\- Нуждающийся Котик, - пробормотала она, когда они сделали шаг назад. Он в ответ поцеловал кончик её носа. 

\- Ты просто не знаешь, как долго я хотел сделать это. 

\- Взаимно, - издала смешок Леди Нуар, так похожий на один из смешков Маринетт. 

\- Как… как мы объясним всё это остальным? – спросил Мистер Баг. 

\- Если меня кто-нибудь спросит, что происходит, - на лицо Леди Нуар вылезла коварная усмешка, - я скажу, что ты _«всего лишь друг»_. 

\- Ты не посмеешь! 

\- А ты попробуй заставь! – засияли глаза Леди Нуар.

**Author's Note:**

> You might want to join to Miraculous Ladybug Fanworks Discord server to meet a lot of your favorite authors and artists!


End file.
